Pack of the Endless Sky
The Pack of the Endless Sky is a Pack of plain-dwelling ratite-canine hybrids. This is the general outline that I will rewrite descriptively later, add landmarks in the territory, and all of that. Pack Land General WIP The Pack of the Endless Sky "owns" a long stretch of open steppe grassland that they refer to as the Pack Land. It is a savanna grassland, and while trees are present, they are very wide-spaced and far apart from each other. Landforms WIP Pack Quarters The Pack Quarters are where the Pack resides to eat and sleep. The Quarters are located within a clump of acacias, sheltered by the forking trunks of the savanna trees. The leaves of the acacias act as a roof, sheltering the pack from whatever storm might happen their way. Within the trees lies a small haven, dens scraped into the sandy soil. There are five dens in all, each a burrow dug at the edge of the Quarters, creating a circle. Appearance At first glance, they look like regular canines: maned wolves, cape foxes, coyotes, black-backed jackals, dholes, and other grassland-dwelling dogs. But what jackals have the hindquarters of an ostrich? What average coyotes have the wings of a rhea at their sides? Each canine has the wings and the hind legs of one of those two grassland birds. The small ones can even manage to remain airborne for a short time, since the wings, while they are not quite large enough to lift an ostrich or a rhea, have far less difficulty supporting a fox or even a jackal. Wolves, however, are still too heavy for their wings to heft them into the air. Hierarchy WIP The Pack is divided into six different classes. Each class has its own duties and expectations. Play-Pup This class is made up of pups and kits, free of strict duties and the burdens of rank. They are observed by the fifth-class animals, who will later decide upon their futures. Pups are encouraged to mingle with other species; "No kit can be reared properly if discrimination and distrust is planted among them. They need to learn to accept each other, or else the future of the Pack will be poisoned." (stated by Sage, cape fox, Quarter-Keeper) No matter who their parents are, Play-Pups all sleep in the same den with their nursing mothers, who will remain with them until they are weaned. During sunset, fathers are allowed to come and visit their pups. Quarter-Keeper Quarter-Keepers are in charge of keeping the Pack Quarters clean, peaceful, and protected. While this is the lowest ranked class(the Play-Pup class does not quite merit a rank; it is more of a loosely-organized jumble made up of all pups who are still milk-fed), it is still vital to the Pack's survival. Quarter-Keepers track new water sources, as well as bringing pups to discovered sources to drink. They must be sure to keep the pups safe during the trip, which is not quite as easy as it sounds; a pup can disappear into the grass and be gone, easy prey for tigers and enemy canines. Other Quarter-Keeper duties include keeping pups entertained while their mothers rest, clearing the camp of bits of bark and leaf from the acacias, and breaking up fights between Pack members(usually Strong-Teeth). One of their most important duties, aside hydrating the Pack, is scanning the land around the Pack Quarters for approaching danger. If they sight anything, they don't take on the enemy themself, but will be quick to alert a Pack-Leader. Quick-Wit WIP Strong-Tooth WIP Spirit-Speaker WIP Pack-Leader WIP Religion WIP Names As the Play-Pups have not Dreamed, they do not have their Spirit-Spoken names. Mothers help each other give names to all of the pups. The names are two-part names relating to the pup's appearance, such as Dark-coat, Hazel-eyes, Long-muzzle, or Small-wings. All other Pack members go by their Spirit-Spoken name. These names can be one or two words; usually two. Quarter-Keeper and even Quick-Wit names vary greatly, but Strong-Tooth names almost always relate to battle and strength. Founding Llano, a strange, slender ratite-maned wolf hybrid with an ambitious heart, survived and thrived in the grasslands. He found a mate and pups, the roots of the Pack. Followers were gathered when Llano began establishing territory. Roaming canines joined for various reasons. Some had been cast out of other Packs and seeked a new home, others did not want to be left starving as land was claimed. The Pack was formed, named for the miles and miles of open space in which the sky had no end. Category:Packs